


Left Brain, Right Brain

by via_ostiense



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-16
Updated: 2005-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bit of mistletoe attached to the end of the line hit Kaidoh on the head and he straightened up immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Brain, Right Brain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halrloprillalar (prillalar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/gifts).



Inui crouched down in the bushes and peered out. Perfect! Kaidoh was walking by. "Psst, Kaidoh," Inui whispered.  
  
Kaidoh paused and looked around. "Hmph. Hearing things," he grunted, and started walking again.  
  
"Psst, Kaidoh," Inui called, a little louder this time.  
  
Kaidoh paused and looked around again. His eyes widened and Inui thought that Kaidoh had seen him. Kaidoh started heading toward the bushes and Inui made waving motions at him.  
  
Then Kaidoh came to a halt and looked at Echizen, who was asleep on the ground. "Stupid brat," he grumbled. He poked at the bit of greenery dangling in the air above Echizen. "Mistletoe." He knelt down and lifted the cap off of Echizen's face.  
  
Inui looked on, horrorstruck, Kaidoh slowly, slowly lowered his face to Echizen's. Inui couldn't decide if he should call Kaidoh's name or not. A true scientist does not interfere in an experiment! the left side of his brain scolded him. This wasn't part of my hypothesis! the right side of his brain cried.   
  
While the two halves of his brain battled for dominance, Inui watched Kaidoh gently brush a kiss over Echizen's forehead. This was indecent, Inui thought, completely inappropriate behaviour for broad daylight. Kaidoh's eyelids slid shut and he moved down to Echizen's lips.  
  
Experiment be damned, Inui thought, and he dropped his fishing pole. The bit of mistletoe attached to the end of the line hit Kaidoh on the head and he straightened up immediately.  
  
"Who's there?" Kaidoh barked, glancing from side to side frantically.  
  
Inui stood up from behind the bushes and folded his arms across his chest. He gave Kaidoh his most threatening glare.  
  
"Inui-senpai, you pervert," Kaidoh said, clenching his fists. "You were watching in the bushes?"  
  
"Pervert?" Inui was momentarily distracted from his planned rant on ruining experiments and lewd behaviour. "I'm not the one that molested a sleeping child!"  
  
The two of them stood toe to toe and glared at each other. Inui thought he could feel his heart breaking as he struggled not to shake Kaidoh and yell mean words like slut and easy. He tried to focus on how Kaidoh had ruined his experiment.  
  
"Your experiment?" Kaidoh sounded baffled. "You were hiding in the bushes waiting to see who would," he blushed furiously, "you know, to the brat?"  
  
Neither of them noticed Echizen yawn and stretch, cramming his cap back onto his head.  
  
"I was conducting a logical, well thought out," not so well thought out, his left brain commented, "experiment designed to see who is fond of Echizen," Inui said loftily. "It was in the spirit of scientific investigation."  
  
"I don't know who's fond of me," Echizen piped up, and he smirked lazily when Inui and Kaidoh both jumped. He slipped an arm around Kaidoh's waist and Inui tried not to notice how Kaidoh relaxed slightly and leaned in. "But I know who I'm fond of," Echizen finished, and he kissed Kaidoh's throat.  
  
Kaidoh looked embarrassed and tried to push Echizen away. Echizen let his hand slip down to Kaidoh's ass and wound the other one around Kaidoh's neck.  
  
"I--," Inui stopped, at a complete loss for words. The left side of his brain made noises about writing down how quickly Kaidoh gave up on pushing and pulled Echizen closer, what angle he tilted his head down to compensate for the height difference. The right side of his brain made gibbering noises.  
  
Echizen broke the kiss and opened one eye to look at Inui. "Would you mind leaving?" He smirked, and Inui wanted to punch him.  
  
Inui gathered up his fishing pole and his notebook. He looked at the list on page three, People Who Might Be Fond Of Echizen, and the diagram of him hiding in the bushes dangling mistletoe over a sleeping Echizen with a fishing pole. Stick figure Tezuka, stick figure Sakuno, stick figure Fuji, and stick figure Momoshiro were lined up next to stick figure Echizen. Inui told his left brain to shut up and ripped out the list and diagram. He crumpled them up and threw them in the bushes.  
  
Kaidoh, who hadn't been on the list at all, didn't look while Inui walked away.


End file.
